Dispensers for flowable product are known in many different forms. One form of dispenser may include a tubular body having a sealed end and a closure formed at the opposing end. There are many known forms for the closure within a tubular dispenser, with various known methods of forming and securing the closure at the end of the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,383,230 to Vike shows a tubular package formed by rolled sheet of material that is heat sealed along overlapping edges of the sheet. A fitting is inserted into one end of the tube, with the inserted flange portion being sealed to the tube by a solvent material.
German patent publication G 8714622.3 shows a can-like container having a removable lid that forms a seal with the inside surface of the upper rim. In one figure, an internal thread is formed by a ring positioned on the inside surface of the rim.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,484,965 to Slaughter shows a tubular structure with a cap member fixed at one end. The tube is formed as an extrusion, with a cap inserted periodically into the extruded tube. The cap includes an external thread that is bonded to the softened inside surface of the tube.
EP 0611356 B1 to Benarrouch et al shows a tubular structure having an internal thread formed at one end of the tube. The internal threads appear to be formed at the same time as the tube by an injection molding process.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,321,944 to Cetrangolo shows a tube used as a package for various items, such as toiletries. In one form, a cap portion includes a circular base that is inserted into the open end of the tube.